In facing and grooving tools, the size of the work to be faced or grooved runs from a few inches to many feet. The average facing tool is provided with means for adjustment, but the range of adjustment is limited. When the large diameter flanges are encountered, the work becomes difficult and costly, requiring cumbersome equipment. It is an object of this invention to provide a tool where normal sizes of flanges may be worked on, or, by minor adjustments, the extreme diameter sizes may be worked on with the same equipment.